To help the order
by sucree
Summary: hell yeah, I will make Malfoy fall in love with me then, he will realize muggle borns are not that bad and Slytherins will be happy singing peace and love songs 2gether..." well we can give it a try... give it a shot thx...


Sup people well well this is my story hope you like it. If you do not, I will well I will nothing but still... I think this will be a Draco/Mya, Mya is Hermione.. well this story will be based on Mya and how she tries to change the Slytherin.. And no, if Draco and Mya are 2gether (I don't know yet) Draco will not change the way he is to become a little romantic. The only one that will change from the books is Mya. Growing up you know. I don't like Ron so don't be shocked if something bad happens to him... I think thats all so on w/ the story  
  
Thoughts  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, thinking about the past year. That horrible Umbridge woman. What a bitch really. And, those awful Slytherin. She was sure Hogwarts was their home too so why the hell were they like that. True, most of their parents were death eaters but why. No one choose your path for you. We all make our own choices. Was that how it was meant to be ? Bad, mean pureblood slytherin, despising gryffindors and muggle-born children ? This didn't make any sense to her. Slytherin were loyal people that they thought about their own benefits. She didn't understand why they were acting like they were so stupid. Oh no, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkison, those were kind of stupid. But Malfoy... he was a git a real one but, he always managed to do well in class. He had been a jerk to her all the time, calling her a mudblood and everything... but well this didn't affect her anymore.  
  
Last year, she had been in the department of mysteries and she had seen it all. She couldn't do anything because the curse she had received had made her passive. She could sense, hear and see everything but she couldn't move or speak. She had seen Belatrix murder her cousin. Was that what it meant being a death eater ? Being able to kill and laugh about it. To kill your own blood and be proud of it. Without any remorse but with satisfaction. Doing that all the time and enjoying it. Because she had sensed it. Belatrix's happiness, the surprise of Sirius and then nothing, he was gone. Was that what they wanted to be ? The Slytherin, killers of their own blood. Being slaves of a monster that took pleasure in torturing them.  
  
Would they learn to master their emotions ? Would those same people in class with her would with some fucking happiness torture her ? Well some of them already dreamt of that. She was sure.... but it didn't seem right. Life is not meant for people to kill and torture others. To watch their pain. Watch them suffer and scream in agony. She knew some people were crazy and thought death, or more likely painful death was enjoyable to watch.  
  
Hitler was crazy and Voldemort is crazy. She had to make them realize that. She... had to. Mad man with power... is that where our world is going to ? This scared her.  
  
She knew that in every war there are plans made. She knew Voldemort was looking for new weapons ; she always was the clever one but one does not need to be clever to realize that he needed new things. All he had was the "Three unforgivable". Three curses cause of much damage....but hell, they were three powerful curses but to predictable. He had to get new things. Spies were also weapons. She was pretty sure some spies were in the organisation but how could they know. She wanted to help. But how ? If she could she would act with Slytherin house.  
  
She knows the house stick together behind the one, the leader. Malfoy. She has to convince Malfoy if she wants to give them a way out. She does not know how. She will have to think about it. Malfoy considers her as a stupid know-it-all mudblood not as a real person. She has to change that. She will have to show him her true self, what is behind the mass of hair and behind the brain : the girl.  
  
"Haha hell yeah, I will make Malfoy fall in love with me, then, he will realize muggle borns are not that bad and Slytherins will be happy singing peace and love songs" she said to herself. Well it would not be that easy. Unfortunately, it had to be something like that. And then, maybe not. Malfoys do think muggle borns are shit and deserve to be treated as shit but they also look for their own good. If she could convince him that the light is going to win, that he could have power with her and the Order why would he continue to be Voldy 's personal slave ?  
  
Another problem she knows Malfoy think that being in her presence will make him dirty or so he speaks so how is she supposed to talk to him. This may be more difficult that she originally thought.  
  
But man how can someone be as stupid as that. Even this Ferret. Why do you want power ? She doesn't know. She tries to find out why she wants to be the best in class. She remembers the first book about magic she has ever read. Hogwarts a history. In the book, there is a chapter for each house. A page has been written by a house member. She opens her book and read Slytherin's page : "We, Slytherin are brave, and power-hungry we want to prove ourselves. In Slytherin we do not accept muugle borns. That is one of the more important things. Salazar Slytherin did not believe that muggle borns should have the right to study magic. In his house were only accepted purebloods. We, Slytherin are brave but not enough for the legendary griffindork bravery, power-hungry and we want to prove ourselves. Slytherin is by far the best house in Hogwarts, If you are a Slytherin, put the tip of your wand on this page and see. We are often said to be gits and it is true, we are gits ti those outside the house but we are also said to be evil and that is not true choices make you who you are, not the house. Slytherin will help you to discover yourself. "  
  
That was it. In fact, Slytherin was her house. Hey don't be shocked man, she wanted the power and she wanted to prove herself to every one. But as soon as she read this line : "Salazar Slytherin did not believe that muggle borns should have the right to study magic" she knew that she would prove them that she was worthy of studying magic. She would be the best at any cost.  
  
Now, she had to help her "almost House" out and she will do anything for that.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
Soooo what did you guys think ? review review review thx thx thx 


End file.
